


i could pack my things (and be gone before you wake)

by bloodvinetraumas



Category: no fandom tags for u
Genre: Angst, Don’t Like Don’t Read, Lowercase, M/M, No Smut, Poetic, intentional lowercase, no Nsfw, problematic ig, they’ll never see this, tombur - Freeform, vent fic idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodvinetraumas/pseuds/bloodvinetraumas
Summary: wilbur’s mind is a mess. tommy is like is own personal sunset, colorful, picture-worthy. shining bright, yet giving him peace he didn’t know was possible. but he feels that maybe he should ignore the skyline, look away from the explosion of color that is the boy next to him. the conflict is what keeps him up at night.______________________________just an 8AM tombur drabble based on la jolla i wrote as a vent type thing bc i couldn’t get this out of my head
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	i could pack my things (and be gone before you wake)

**Author's Note:**

> this is your last warning, don’t like, don’t read. i’ll just delete hate comments. this is coping for me for several reasons i’m not gonna go into and they will never see this.

it’s silent, aside from the occasional cars driving by, casting light from between the blinds onto the bedroom wall, painting the wallpaper with stripes. silent, aside from soft breathing and the occasional rustle of sheets. 

the house is asleep.

wilbur is not. he’s awake, despite the dark circles under his eyes and the weight of tiredness trying to push his eyelids closed. he refuses. instead, he watches the person laying next to him. all messy blonde hair and soft breaths and light freckles. bright blue eyes are closed, light eyelashes fluttering lightly. eyebrows furrowed, occasional huff, undoubtedly caused by an annoying event in his dreams, leaving slightly parted lips. 

tommy looks peaceful, a dramatic change from how he is during the day, all firecrackers, explosive laughter, snark and toothy grins. wilbur likes him both ways, but there’s something about him like this that’s so special. he’s the only one that gets to see him like this. he can’t help but smile for a moment, but it slowly fades.

wilbur’s mind is a mess. tommy is like is own personal sunset, colorful, picture-worthy. shining bright, yet giving him peace he didn’t know was possible. but he feels that maybe he should ignore the skyline, look away from the explosion of color that is the boy next to him. the conflict is what keeps him up at night.

tommy is foul-mouthed, messy, all but innocent, but he’s also the definition of innocence, somehow at the same time. he can easily dish out dirty jokes and swear like a sailor, but flushes and fumbles when wilbur as much as calls him beautiful. wilbur both wants to take that from him and stay as far away as possible as to not taint that gentle shyness with his dirty hands.

he loves tommy peaceful like this and hates it at the same time. because like this, he can see the innocence, the undisturbed mind of the teenager and a dark part of him wonders how he would look if he wasn’t so untouched. he wouldn’t act on it, flat out refuses anything past kisses and will continue to do so until he knows tommy is ready for certain, but maybe that’s too much too.

is he bound to hurt him? corrupt him? he doesn’t know. he doesn’t want to, not really, not past anything but a biweekly fantasy, but maybe he doesn’t have a choice. maybe it’s fate. maybe he should leave. he knows he won’t be able to not allow the boy in his bed if he stays. 

’i could pack my things and be gone before you wake.’

wilbur thinks about leaving a lot. not because he wants to. no. leaving would break him and it would break tommy too, but maybe he should? just go. ghost him. tommy would move on. to someone else, hopefully his own age. wilbur thinks about leaving tonight.

he reaches out, gently laying his hand on tommy’s cheek and the boy smiles. he smiles, even in his sleep and wilbur thinks about the way tommy looks at him. the way he lights up. the hugs. the few, exchanged gentle kisses when wilbur is too far gone to deny them. he thinks of the giggles, the nervous fumbling tommy does with the hem of his shirt, the special smiles that wilbur is sure are just meant for him.

he ruffles tommy’s hair and goes to move his hand away but tommy whines and reaches for him in his sleep. wilbur can’t move his hand away after all. he can’t pack his things and be gone in the morning. he can’t take an impulsive flight to la jolla. he can’t turn off his phone and disappear.

maybe he’s evil for that. maybe he somehow convinced tommy to get into this, even though the boy’s confession came as a total surprise. maybe he unknowingly has already corrupted his sunset, tainted the skyline with clouds. he doesn’t know.

or maybe it is as right as it feels. maybe it’s fate of the good kind. maybe he’s meant to trace figures on the boy’s smile lines in the dark hours of the morning and tell him he’s loved. maybe tommy is meant to love him and make him able to love himself too, without it falling through as it always does.

wilbur doesn’t know. but what he does know is that tommy is scooting closer, gently grabbing his shirt and mumbling his name sleepily. what he knows is that wrapping his arms around the boy is the most natural thing in the world. he knows tommy is the formula to cure him, at least in this moment. and this moment is right and right now that’s enough.

maybe one day he’ll take that impulsive flight and live in la jolla and smash his phone, but not today. not tomorrow. he doubts it will ever happen, but it might. maybe tommy will stop loving him. maybe wilbur will stop loving tommy. seems unlikely, but he’ll see it through. 

wilbur thinks about leaving a lot.

but tonight staying is as easy as breathing.


End file.
